1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device and method for decoding a television video signal which influences to a picture quality of a television video.
2. Background of the Related Art
Other than a general process for decoding the televison video signal, an analog type NTSC television receiver has device and method for adjusting various parameters which allows the user to select colors of the picture as the user prefers. The parameters which the user can control with the NTSC television receiver are a hue, a contrast, a brightness, and saturation, and etc. The future television receivers are required to be provided with such features, too. Besides a circuit for digital decoding the television video signal, the digital television receiver is required to be provided with a separate circuit for controlling the parameters, which makes a system of the televison receiver more complicate at the end.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to device and method for decoding a television video signal that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for decoding a television video signal in a televison receiver which can control tint with easy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for decoding a television video signal in a televison receiver which has a tint control function.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the device for decoding a television video signal in a televison receiver includes a simple circuit added before a Color Space Converter (CSC) which is essential for a TV video signal decoder in a DTV receiver, thereby permitting a tint control of the digital video signal at the DTV video signal decoder chip.
The decoder includes a tint controller and a color space converter. The tint controller converts xe2x80x98nxc3x97nxe2x80x99 color space converting coefficients which are used for converting xe2x80x981xc3x97nxe2x80x99 color space signals into xe2x80x981xc3x97nxe2x80x99 R, G, B signals into xe2x80x98nxc3x97nxe2x80x99 tint considered coefficients for tint control by using a sine theta value and a cosine theta value, both of which are variables, and the color space converter produces the xe2x80x981xc3x97nxe2x80x99 R, G, B signals displayable on a monitor by using the xe2x80x98nxc3x97nxe2x80x99 tint considered coefficients from the tint controller and the color space signals.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.